


明知故犯

by Shimmerasphalt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerasphalt/pseuds/Shimmerasphalt
Summary: /3p





	明知故犯

范丞丞看一眼蔡徐坤，求助似的用手肘怼了怼陈立农，陈立农就无奈地轻轻耸肩，用眼神表达了四个字：“无能为力”。

气馁地低下头，范丞丞还是忍不住把目光落在蔡徐坤身上，两人这次别扭闹得也时间不短了，可惜蔡徐坤依然冷冷淡淡的，这么久了还是没有半点要和好的趋势。

自从上次没收住把蔡徐坤弄惨了他就再也没给过自己好脸色，连带着陈立农也受了冷落，但事实上那天也不只有他一个人，偏偏就他得了蔡徐坤彻头彻尾的冷暴力待遇。

范丞丞有几分不忿地想，虽然主意是他出的，但最后可只有陈立农操了进去，怎么他现在还能和蔡徐坤交谈几句，自己却不得不忍受排拒。

他自以为视线隐秘，实则目光灼灼存在感强烈地过分，陈立农感受到范丞丞的怒意就有几分不自在地摸了摸鼻子，其实范丞丞是多想了。

蔡徐坤上次的确是被搞惨了，怎么不可能对他们俩咬牙切齿，区别对待也不过是做给范丞丞看，蔡徐坤也很久没有让他近身了，陈立农摸了摸手指上的素戒，不动声色地想的是总要想个办法才好。

不过还好很快就有了现成的机会，陈立农看着蔡徐坤轻笑的样子也温和地勾起唇：“你还不打算理范丞啊？”蔡徐坤瞥他一眼就托着脸似笑非笑：“怎么？你还要替他说话？”

蔡徐坤窝在沙发里显得只毛绒绒小小一团，尾音懒散至极，软绵绵地去掐陈立农的脸：“你有这么好心？”心热起来陈立农哪还管得上范丞丞，他的确没那么好心，能独据蔡徐坤的时候其它事情都显得多余起来。

他已经很久没碰过蔡徐坤了，吻是极霸道的夺去呼吸，看着蔡徐坤脸上泛起潮红被自己压在身下的样子，唇齿终于分开却还有勾连的透明唾液，剧烈喘息着，陈立农的眼睛是极幽深地写满了欲念，蔡徐坤就低咳了默许。

抚摸着软的身体陈立农的动作就越粗暴起来，一次次的性爱探索足够他练出极快的手速，脱蔡徐坤的衣服他绝对是一流，用舌尖去轻咬胸前那粒粉红，蔡徐坤就喘起来，仰着头勒出脆弱的锁骨。

陈立农解皮带的时候蔡徐坤就偏过潮红的脸绷紧了身体，滚烫的硕大性器抵在蔡徐坤腿间蓄势待发着，蔡徐坤红着脸扭动身体的时候陈立农一边脱光上身一边还故意在他腿间蹭一蹭。

阴茎已经硬得难受，陈立农俯下身就要去亲蔡徐坤的时候就听见咳嗽声，转头就看见范丞丞阴沉的脸，蔡徐坤可是告诉他范丞丞今天不会回来的，愣住之余陈立农这才反应过来蔡徐坤的笑里到底是什么意味。

他的聪明美人可从来都是个不好相与的主，怎么会放过他呢，陈立农无奈地想，面上虽然不显却还是带出了几分懊丧，箭在弦上不得不发的窘迫连同某种不甘混在一起让陈立农的脸也显得臭极了。

蔡徐坤就弯起眼睛看着杵在一边的范丞丞和脱得差不多的陈立农笑，看着范丞丞委屈着俯身来亲他而蔡徐坤眨着眼睛没有拒绝，陈立农就也无奈地咬一口蔡徐坤耳朵，起身的时候却还恶劣地用性器在蔡徐坤小腹狠狠一撞。

可真是蔡徐坤，先做出和他依旧亲密的样子给范丞丞看，继而又在关键时刻夺了专属于他的福利，他和范丞丞可不就谁也没落着好。

不过蔡徐坤还是想得太简单了些，范丞丞已经把蔡徐坤翻转，露出白皙的脊背，陈立农看着蔡徐坤喘息起伏着的样子，湿濡的眼波却还是直勾勾地落在自己身上。

哪里又由得了蔡徐坤呢，陈立农姿态优雅地蹲下去吻蔡徐坤娇嫩的唇瓣，嫣红的唇被亲的更是水波荡漾着丰润，蔡徐坤天生就有一张好嘴，最适合口交。

龟头在蔡徐坤唇边摩挲着，直到还渗出的白浊把蔡徐坤的嘴也弄得湿濡，沾染着白色液体一看就天生淫荡，蓬勃热度的性器怼在蔡徐坤面前，极具诱惑意味的挺送让蔡徐坤恍惚起来，刚开始还是被陈立农抓着给他撸，他泫然欲泣地说了手烫就不知道何时把整根都吞进了嘴里。

这边的动作范丞丞不是没看见，不满地沉下脸心里又给陈立农记上一笔，但手底下却不含糊，两根手指在蔡徐坤后穴的甬道内搅来搅去，按在嫩肉上就感觉蔡徐坤身子一颤。

小穴已经被口交的快感天然扩张，熟红的穴口翕动着仿佛迎接着他的进入，范丞丞感觉喉头一紧，就按捺不住送进去大半根硬物。

范丞丞的尺寸大得过分，灼热着的性器就更像是剐蹭着内壁的肉刃，蔡徐坤几乎能清晰地感受到整个甬道都被填满到肿胀，可偏偏范丞丞还是个不服输的，抽插着一发狠就整根没入。

被巨物贯穿的感觉并不好受，蔡徐坤的眼睛几乎是倾刻就涌出了泪，又更快地被扶起头来被两个人分别吻去，口腔只得一瞬解放就又被狠狠地塞满，甚至像是被鼓舞了一般顶得更深力道更重。

范丞丞粗硬的性器顶得极深像是小腹都被填满，大开大合反复抽插着蔡徐坤就被顶得整个人都抖起来，牙齿不小心嗑到陈立农的阴茎就看见这个弟弟眼神更暗，下一秒就被插到喉咙，口到深喉太猛几近反呕。

身后范丞丞顶得更重，一下一下挺送腰身，肉体交覆的拍打声和淫乱的水渍声都把蔡徐坤在攀升的热度中融成一滩任人塑造的水，等范丞丞全射在蔡徐坤体内他才累极了闭上眼睛，被操得太满只有性器拔出后才有汩汩的精液从被凌虐得红肿的穴口流出来。

喘息着把蔡徐坤收拾好之后范丞丞才有一点理智回笼去想蔡徐坤醒过来的反应，身边的陈立农看见他的目光也同样露出一个苦笑，两个人沉默了，但看着蔡徐坤却都露出温柔的表情，纵情行乐，哪管来日呢。

 

 

end.


End file.
